


тяжело

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Руки дрожали. Твик пару раз крепко сжал и разжал ладони, но дрожь не проходила. Даже, казалось, лишь усилилась.И прямо посреди урока. Черт.





	тяжело

Руки дрожали. Твик пару раз крепко сжал и разжал ладони, но дрожь не проходила. Даже, казалось, лишь усилилась.

И прямо посреди урока. Черт.

Твик бросил взгляд на часы — оставалось еще двадцать две минуты и пять секунд.

Его взгляд лихорадочно заметался между дверью класса и учителем, что-то корябающим на доске. Пару раз Твик набирал в грудь воздуха, чтобы спросить разрешения выйти, но непонятно откуда взявшаяся паника тут же подступала к горлу и не давала выдавить ни звука. Наконец Твик сдался и, прерывисто выдохнув, уронил взгляд на свою парту.

Отчаянно хотелось закричать.

Крик поднимался из груди и застревал в горле; в какой-то момент Твик почти услышал, как этот крик вырывается и разносится по всему классу, и как все оборачиваются, и какие у них недоуменные, полные отвращения лица, и как он натыкается взглядом на холодные, даже безразличные глаза Крэйга, отсевшего от него на две парты вперед…

Твик крепко сжал губы. Какое-то время он сидел так, чуть скрючившись, убеждая себя, что он не кричит прямо сейчас и не будет кричать в ближайшее время, затем бросил осторожный взгляд на часы и тихо застонал сквозь зубы — оставалось двадцать минут и пятьдесят две секунды. Он согнулся над партой еще сильнее, обхватив себя дрожащими руками, и в конце концов уткнулся лбом в столешницу. На мгновение Твик отвлекся на саднящую боль во лбу, прежде чем его захлестнула еще одна волна паники, и он судорожно сжал ладонями измятую ткань своей рубашки. В горле стоял ком.

Без Крэйга рядом было тяжело.

Очень тяжело.


End file.
